James Logan
Jimmy The Exploder D. O. B: 17th November 1966 Gender: Male Marital Status: Divorced Last Known Location: New York, NY Occupation: Terrorist Power (If DNA Alternate): Self-Detonation ' Personality Jimmy has a severe split personality disorder and therefore there are many sides to him. Each persona is made up of a selection of James' original personality traits, some of which have been taken to extremes. Often these personas are at war with one another, producing a fractured, conflicted and very unpredictable whole. However on the rare occasion that they come together under one purpose their strength, resourcefulness and willpower are to be admired. 'Jekyll: The persona nicknamed Jekyll (after the famous Dr. Jekyll) is sometimes mistakenly thought to be the original, Jimmy's true personality prior to the manifestation of his mental illness with his other persona being viewed as invaders. This is something which Jekyll himself believes to be true. He is laid back and up for a laugh though he has a dark streak in his sense of humour. He is a cautious individual who isn’t quick to trust so though he can make many friends none of them are close. He is rather morally grey and often irresponsible, not liking to hold himself accountable for anything that goes wrong. He accepts his condition as something he can’t change and doesn’t seem particularly inclined to either. Though essentially he is against murder, rape and violence he often seems to view some of Hyde’s darker activates as amusing rather than something horrific. His attitude is largely ‘If you can’t change something there is no point in worrying about it’. He seems to have become accustomed to seeing appalling acts being performed by his hands and in the majority of cases is no longer greatly haunted by them, though he wouldn't go as far as to condone them. He is most in control when Jimmy is relaxed. 'Hyde:' The persona nicknamed Hyde (for Dr. Jekyll's famous alter ego) can, to a point, be thought of as a conscious version of the Id of Freud's theory. He is driven by his most basic, instinctual wants for food, shelter, avoidance of pain, pleasure and dominance. He seeks the means of obtaining these things including money, sex and power over others. It is thought that Jekyll's sense of humour has been somewhat influenced by Hyde's which is much darker and crueller. By far the most malevolent of Jimmy's personas he is mindlessly violent, inflicting pain upon and even killing others purely for the thrill it gives him. He smokes and drinks to excess and has been known to dabble in drugs when provided with the opportunity. Despite this self destructive streak he does have a strong sense of self preservation; he will take risks but stops short of seemingly suicidal behaviour. There are also signs of him having loyalties other than to himself and of possible protective instincts. He is most in control in times of high emotion, temptation and danger. 'Doc:' The persona nicknamed Doc (believe it or not, from the Seven Dwarfs) seems to possess the majority of Jimmy's analytical thinking skills, reason and logic. He is a thinker not a fighter, an unashamed coward when it comes to risky situations. In contrast to this he comes across as proud, to the point of arrogant, of his mental abilities although much of this is bluster as he isn't a genius just overconfident and frequently patronising. To give credit where it is due he is observant, quick thinking and is almost always the first of Jimmy's personas to catch on when any sort of metal conundrum arises. He also seems to have the best recall and this ability to access memories with relative ease combined with his skills of observance makes him more likely to make connections (though not necessarily the right ones) and have a better idea of the big picture in any given situation. He is the only one of Jimmy's personalities who has retained the good manners they were taught growing up and this stubborn streak is plain to see in his everyday interactions. 'Snark:' Snark (from the British slang word 'snarky') is an irritable and unpleasant side to Jimmy. He does not hesitate to speak his mind which is often critical of others and subsequently his words cutting. However he is named mainly for his sense of humour which never fails regardless of the situation and comprises of a combination of sarcasm and cynicism. He is quick witted and supplies many a dry comment to lighten a moment or put someone down. He has a great dislike for anyone who seems to hold themselves above him including know-it-alls, charitable successes and authority figures. He is pessimistic and self serving, another one who wouldn't refer to himself as brave unless he was trying to be funny. Conflict between others is for him a source of entertainment and for this reason he can sometimes be caught purposely aggravating relations between Jimmy's various personas. 'Marvin:' Marvin (named for the paranoid android from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy) is a less prevalent but possibly the strongest and most dangerous of all Jimmy's personas. He is mentally unsound all on his own. Marvin is very paranoid. He is convinced everyone is out to get him and that the world is a conspiracy. He thinks people are constantly making attempts to kill him. He is irrational and rather stupid, always too scared to think straight. He trusts no one and is a constant state of fear, thus very volatile; it doesn’t take much to set him off (literally).Usually he only gains control in situations where Jimmy is trapped and in great fear for his life or when he experiencing complete mental turmoil. History 'Family Relations:' Matthew Neale Matthew Logan - Son Harry Neale Harry Logan - Son 'Other Significant People:' Bethany Neale Bethany Logan Bethany Huggins - Ex-wife 'Story To Date:' James Logan was born in a small town in Texas. He was the only child of an old fashioned and conservative couple with old fashioned and conservative views. Many of these were passed on to Jimmy when he was a boy and have stuck with him through to adulthood, both the values and the prejudices. His childhood was an uneventful one, no one expected him to be anything special as he wasn’t particularly gifted with brains, looks or athletic ability. The only event of note during his childhood occurred when he was fifteen. This was when he met Beth, the woman he would marry ten years on, though she was only a girl at that time. He had been a rebellious teenager, rejecting the strict reign his parents had tried to keep on him by dabbling in drink, drugs and petty crime, but meeting Beth straightened him out. He wanted to be a man she could be proud of and it was with this in mind that he signed up for the U.S. army at the meagre age of sixteen. During his first year of service Beth was his loyal pen pal. However Jimmy took to his new life incredibly well and enjoyed being part of the military and all it had to offer. For a time he forgot about the girl he’d left behind and made the most of being a young man in uniform. Through hard work and determination Jimmy developed his skills quickly within his profession, choosing to specialise in explosives. His explanation for this choice was that he loved seeing things blow up. It turned out that demolitions was his forte and he had a knack for judging the best way to destroy things. He first saw action in Grenada just before his eighteenth birthday, taking part in Operation Urgent Fury. It was upon returning home after this that his thoughts turned to the wholesome young woman he’d left behind. He sought her out only to find that she had moved on and was dating some sort of scholar. It wasn’t until the day before he was due to be deployed overseas again that the two spoke. They parted on bad terms with feelings hurt on both sides. However when he returned 7 months later it was to find Beth single and the two rekindled their relationship, this time doing better at the long distance aspect. This was helped by the fact that Jimmy spent some time working in the U.S. training others in his specialisation. However when Jimmy found out he was going to be deployed as a part of Operation Just Cause, the United States invasion of Panama, he proposed to Beth the very next day. James Logan married Bethany Huggins in 1991, just after returning from fighting in the Gulf War. Their first son, Matthew Logan was born in 1992, followed a year later by Harry, their second. Though not the most present of fathers Jimmy loved his boys and whenever he was home would devote his time to his family. However in 1996 life became a lot more complicated for the family. It was shortly after the Khobar Tower bombings, which Jimmy had been lucky enough to survive, when James was serving in Bosnia. A small unit of which he was part had become lost in unfamiliar territory and found themselves pinned down by hostile troops of unknown allegiance. Their situation was desperate; there was no chance of escape. Jimmy was looking down the barrel of a gun when he exploded. The unit which had been sent to find them found the area decimated, the earth scorched and smoking. Jimmy was the only survivor, he was located just outside the blast zone and claimed to have no memory of what had occurred. In truth his split personalities had manifested with his ability and he had not been in control when he’d exploded. From then on he was fighting with his alternate personalities. At first he tried to ignore them but they became stronger, louder. The battles for control began and the ensuing episodes of violence and cruelty destroyed his marriage. He got divorced when he was thirty-two and moved far away, severing ties with his family to protect them. In a ‘deal’ with himself to not go looking for them he shared control with the most dominant of his alternate persona, nicknamed Hyde. This arrangement went well for a while. It was during this time, in 2005, that Jimmy first encountered another DNA Alternate when two ‘agents’ pursued him in a shopping mall. He killed one, but the electromagnetic escaped. However it was only a matter of time before things went wrong. Hyde went back on their deal and exploded in their base camp whilst they were deployed in Iraq. Fifteen soldiers were killed and many others were injured. He was identified as the culprit and almost received the death penalty for the murders, however, faced with this possibility Marvin gain control and Jimmy was diagnosed as a paranoid schizophrenic, declared insane, and imprisoned in a ‘secure’ mental hospital. He stayed there for a month before it blew up. No survivors were found, the cause was never discovered. However in the rubble Jimmy did meet a man, or more of a child in a man’s body. This individual had been unharmed by the explosion except for having lost his memory. Despite multiple attempts to kill him at the scene it proved impossible, the man’s invulnerability was revealed. Jimmy gave up when the police drew in and left the man in their hands making his own swift escape. Following this he crossed the country robbing banks and stores in a blasé manner which swiftly led to his identification but not his capture. He is now a wanted man, a known terrorist. During the time of Building 26 Jimmy was hunted and captured. However he was freed by the invulnerable man who had tracked him down and recently decided upon the name Cain. This rescue coincided with a large scale break in intended to bring down the government organisation. Jimmy was charged with the responsibility of insuring there was nothing left of the headquarters but rubble. However as he was bidding time whilst the rescuers completed their mission he and Cain got sidetracked and were outwitted by Andrea Sanchez, a woman who had also been imprisoned and recently freed. She rescued the agent named Traversby, who Jimmy had intended on slaughtering, and left the murderer unconscious. He awoke in rage to detonate with his full force, reducing Building 26 to dust. The only occupant to survive was once again Cain who became Jimmy’s loyal stalker. Jimmy returned to making a living by way of armed robbery. However when the terrorist organisation named Nemesis struck Washington for the first time in revenge for the atrocities committed by B26 he took objection. His thoughts turned to his family, they were not special and therefore they were among the enemies of Nemesis. With them in mind he joined forces with a man of superhuman intelligence, Hunter Wolf, and together with Cain they seek to stop Nemesis. 'Threads:' We All Need Saving - 25th June 1996: Kingdom of Saudi Arabia Lambs To The Slaughter - 2005: California Hunter Hunts Hunter - September 2009: Texas Let's Start With A Bang - November 2009: New York Candy - June 2010: New York If You See Me Running - June 2010: New York Deus Ex Machina - July 2010: Washington, DC Countdown - July 2010: Washington, DC Proposal and Purpose - August 2010: New York Murderers Morality - 4th October 2011: New York I'm The One Who's Crazy? - October 2011: New York Here Boy! - October 2011: New York Miscellaneous (Optional) 'Theme Songs:' This section is not necessary. You can rename it to suit the purpose, but this essentially a bonus section where you can fill in any additional information that you wish to include. Theme songs, character media, that sort of thing. To use this template, simply copy and paste it into the Source tab of your character page and edit it from there. Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)